Chasing The Past
by Samantha-Chelsea
Summary: After completing the transition, Elena can do what she always wanted to try: pretending to be her. Now it was her turn. But it leads to someone, whose existence could have been Katherine's next big thing. Tatia's 2nd child. Not willing to betray the Original again, she wants to tell him but how do you tell someone who'd do anything for family, that he had a daughter for a 1000 yrs?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there,_

_okay, this is something I came up with during the hiatus (loooong ago) :D_

_Anyways, I finished the chapter to overcome the writer's block of "Nice to meet you Kol" and who knows; maybe you'll like it…_

_It's set in season 4 obviously but doesn't follow the storyline…maybe…Idk...:P_

_Please tell me what you think and if it's worth continuing…_

**Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?", Caroline asked, unsure of what to think of her best friend's plan.

"Yes, we both know she's up to something, otherwise she wouldn't be here", Elena replied, opening the door to one of the boarding house's guest rooms.

"She'll kill us!", her friend whispered but followed nonetheless.

"She's out partying with Damon and I mean what does she expect us to do if she leaves her door unlocked? By the way, if she can be me, I can be her too."

"Right." Caroline still wasn't convinced that sneaking in Katherine's bedroom was the smartest thing to do but it promised to be fun.  
Technically, they were all dead anyway.

The curtains were semi-closed and there was only little light in the room. The huge four-poster bed wasn't made and Caroline spotted a sexy lace lingerie between the satin sheets.  
The closet was open too, obviously Katherine had been too busy finding the right outfit as to notice the mess she left her clothes in. As it seemed she really only owned sexy, tight stuff made of leather, lace or satin.  
"Fancy", the blond vampire thought.

Ever since Elena had completed the transition, Elena's style had become darker and sexier but it would never match Katherine's.

"So what are we looking for?", she asked looking at her friend.

"Anything that could give us a hint."

Caroline sighed. "You don't know it yourself. Whatever she's up to, she won't write it down on a paper leaving it here for you to find."

"You're right...", Elena looked around helplessly.

There was nothing unusual about this room. Clothes, a few books, shoes. The desk was empty, totally untouched. Elena stepped closer to examine the wardrobe, mentally comparing it to hers.

"Oh, look what I found...", Caroline's voice sounded victorious.

Elena turned around to face her, gaping when she saw the little device in her friend's hand. A mobile phone. Katherine had really left it here.

"Is it coded?", she asked cautiously.  
If it was, there was no reason to be excited.

Caroline tapped on the touchscreen and waited for a few seconds, frowning. To Elena it seemed like forever.  
When she heard her blond friend squeal, she relaxed.

"Why the hell would she not pin-save her phone?"

Both girls looked at each other in disbelief.  
Then Elena shrugged and grabbed the phone.

"Let's see what we'll find..."

Together they went through various texts, it wasn't quite that surprising that Katherine was not the texting kind of girl and obviously most important messages were deleted.  
They found only one that could be considered interesting, it was dated 3 days back and read

'_Found a trace, calling you when I got something. -S'_

Katherine's reply was straight to the point but made it even more interesting.

'_Good. Remember no one must know. -K'_

So she was up to something. Just when Caroline put the device back to where she found it, it started buzzing.

'_Incoming Call - Sophia'_

Caroline and Elena looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Suddenly a bust of self-confidence came over her and she took the phone. Caroline stared at her as if she had lost her mind. Elena prepared herself to fake Katherine's colder and darker voice best she could, the she hit _'accept'._

"Yes?", she snapped, hoping her impersonation of Katherine would convince whomever was on the line.

"Wow, your tone is most welcoming as always!" the female voice said playfully. Obviously she knew Katherine well enough.

For a second there was an awkward silence and Elena hoped that this Sophia didn't expect her to address the matter because of which she had called. She guessed that she was the sender of the suspicious text they had read. S for Sophia.  
Fortunately she just went on talking.

"So I have found her just as promised. But she didn't seem too happy about it..."

"I can imagine but this is important..." Elena answered, still praying Sophia would not notice the difference.

"I know, Kate. However when I told her about you, she agreed to meet you."

"Good. Where and when?" Would Kathrine say anything like that?  
"Uhm...Kate..?" Sophia's voice sounded strange.  
Elena shot Caroline a desperate look.

"Yes." She tried to sound more confident. "Sorry, but I need to get this done as fast as possible."  
She had no idea what she was talking about.

"I understand." Sophia sounded softer now.

"So, about that meeting...", Elena trailed, knowing it would be typically Katherine.

"I'll text you with the details."

"Good. Thanks." She wasn't sure how to end this conversation, would Katherine hust hang up or were they close enough for a good bye?

"Take care, Kate..." Sophia spoke with affection in her tone, then she hung up.

Caroline simply stared at her. "That was crazy."

"Did I just...?" Elena looked at her friend as if she didn't know what happened.

"Yes, you did", she confirmed.

It took both of them a moment to process what happened.  
Elena still stared at the phone she was holding, as it suddenly started to buzz again.

_'New Message'_

She opened it and just as promised, it contained an address.

_'Bluegrass Grill & Bakery, 2nd St. SE, Charlottesville; 8 pm tonight.'_

She looked up and her eyes met Caroline's, her blonde friend knew exactly what she was thinking.  
"No way, Elena, forget it!", she said sternly.

"But..."

"No but. You're not going to do this. You have no idea who this is and not what she's going to do to you if she finds out you're not Katherine. What if this is a trick, because this woman realized you aren't her on the phone?" Caroline started listing all the doubts she had.

"And what if she's a kind of weapons Katherine wants to drag in against us? Maybe this is a way to prevent it!" Elena argued.

"If and maybe, you know where that gets us! Katherine will find out, that's a fact!" she cried.

"What is she going to do about it? As if she didn't do it a million times!" Elena scoffed.

The blonde cheerleader took a deep breath. "Fine, do as you please, but I'll be the first one in the 'I told you so' parade!"

Elena grinned contently.

"So what's the plan?" Caroline asked, faking a cheerful tone to cover her sceptic one but it was too obvious.

Elena checked the time, it was almost 2 pm. Taking out her own phone, she copied the details and then deleted the message on Katherine phone as well as any information about the call.

"The plan is...", she began while putting the phone back and walking towards the door, "to get some decent outfits and make a trip to Charlottesville!"

At 7:30 pm Caroline and Elena stepped through the door of the bar. They were extra early so whoever they were to meet would probably come to them. They chose a small secluded table that evoke a feeling of privacy even though it was in public.  
Sitting down, Elena tried to fall into her Katherine act, not wanting to risk exposing herself to possible spies.

Matching her doppelganger's wardrobe, she had chosen a pair of black skinny jeans and a leather jacket with metal applications over a burgundy red top that exposed more skin than it hid. Caroline lent her a pair of black high heeled boots and had curled her hair into Katherine-style.  
For herself, the blonde had chosen a similar dark-ish outfit with matching makeup.  
Both girls looked around every now and then checking their surroundings.  
To hold up their appearance they had ordered cocktails - virgin ones admittedly. Despite being a vampire made it difficult to get drunk, none of them wanted to risk anything by being not perfectly sober.

Time went by and the girls grew more and more anxious.  
Who were they waiting for?  
What if their cover was blown up and Katherine knew where they were?

Forcing herself to act like her, Elena sat back pretending to be all bored and self-assured, exchanging little words with Caroline just in case they were overheard.

_'Gosh, what are we doing here?' _she asked herself not for the first time.  
Trying to relax, she fixed her gaze on something in the distance while Caroline flipped through the menu to stop herself from looking around.

My now the clock showed 7:59 pm.

"Miss Forbes, Miss Gilbert...what a treat..."


	2. Chapter 2

hey there, thank you so much for your reviews, favourites and alerts! Especially to

**disharandive98 -** my lovely beta reader :**)**

**ElijahhKlaus**

**sailor silvimoon**

**Michelle**

As you know I am not sure whether to turn this into a real story writers block and all - so tell me what you think!

Please forgive the hurry in this chapter - I really want to get to the main part of the story so I won't put up with lots of preparation stuff - so sorry if it seems a little umplanned. :)

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Miss Forbes, Miss Gilbert...what a treat..."

A female voice said mockingly.

Paralyzed, Caroline and Elena turned towards the source.

There, only a few feet from their table stood a woman Caroline would have immediately labeled Elena's cousin on a family party.

She resembled her and even more Katherine in her looks with her dark clothes and wavy dark brown hair.

But her features were slightly different. They were sharper, edgier... her lips were thinner and her eyes almost black.

Both girls couldn't help but stare at her - completely lost for words.

'Who is she?' was the only thought that crossed their minds.

The woman, probably in her early twenties, sat down on the last chair, casually crossing her legs and leaned back.

Expectantly, she raised one eyebrow, looking at the two girls.

"So, I wasn't expecting you. What is it that makes you invite me here?" she asked, her tone still slightly mocking.

Gathering all her courage, Elena took a deep breath, after all this had been her idea.

"We found out that Katherine was trying to find you..." she began but didn't know how to continue. What could she say without risking to expose too much or arise unwanted anger?

"And you enjoy sticking your little nose in other people's business?" the brunette asked drily.

If she hadn't been as shocked as she was, Caroline probably would have laughed.

She wasn't completely wrong after all.

Elena looked slightly offended but was interrupted by the waiter who served the newcomer a drink.

Strange, they hadn't ordered anything.

On first sight it might have passed as wine but on second, they realized it was blood.

"They know...?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

The woman smiled. "Well, he does. I am surprised you don't recognize him..."

Both girls turned around to take a closer look at the waiter.

"Jason graduated from your school couple of years back. Before the Salvatore brothers came to town I needed to have someone watch our most prized doppelganger..." She trailed. "After he became too old for spying I turned him..."

Caroline looked from Jason to the woman and back to him. "I know everyone in town. Especially hot guys like him. He wasn't at our school - I would have recognized him!"

She sighed. "Of course. Well a couple of years can be perceived in different ways. One of his flings used to babysit both of you at times..."

Elena looked at her friend in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" the brunette had finally found her voice again.

The stranger smiled. "Oh how impolite of me...I really forgot introducing me...There I went thinking a 1000 years had taught me some manners...I am Coralyn."

The blonde vampire raised her eyebrows. "Wow...information overload..." she mocked. "Who are you really? Why would you meet up with Katherine?"

Coralyn leaned towards them, her dark eyes fixed on hers as if she tried to compel her.

Without looking away she grabbed her glass and emptied it. Then she stood up.

"I am here to have you deliver a message to her. And to that pesky Sophie-girl that stalked me. Leave me alone. If you ever dare to contact me again, I will descend upon your loved ones and if anyone - and I mean ANYONE - learns about this apart from you and the two of them...I will make your lives hell."

She spoke with a calm voice but the threatening tone was crystal clear. She shot the two girls one last glance before she turned on her heels and left.

* * *

On their way back to Mystic Falls, Elena was in foul mood. It wasn't just that she was tired of being threatened but also having another mystery on the long list of solving.

Caroline who was currently driving, shot her best friend a short look.

"Hate to tell you Elena but I told you it was a bad plan."

The doppelganger didn't even acknowledge her comment. Of course she knew the plan had been a failure. However it had led to an interesting outcome.

What did this Coralyn-girl have to hide when she reacted so violently on being found? And why did she look so oddly familiar?

"I think we should talk to Katherine."

Caroline almost slammed into the breaks. "What? Do you hear yourself talking? She will kill us!"

"We're already dead." Elena replied drily.

"You know what I mean!"

"Aren't you just the tiniest bit intrigued on who she is?" the brunette asked disbelievingly.

Caroline sped up again, heading further to Mystic Falls. "Honestly, yes I am curious about this because she has obviously been spying on us for God knows how long. But you heard her and I think we have enough problems at hand."

"Yeah but when Katherine wanted to find her maybe this is the way to a solution!" Elena objected.

"No, if it is then it is a solution for Katherine. Don't you remember how all things that work out for her bring nothing but misery for us?"

Caroline couldn't understand why her best friend was so obsessed with that woman. She just prayed that Katherine never found out about the little stunt they pulled.

"I know. I just want to know who she is..."

"Well, we have her name. Coralyn. And if what she said is true, she is a very old vampire. What else do you need to know?" Caroline really didn't see the problem, or at least she didn't want to see it.

"I know. But she looked so...familiar. What if she's some ancestor of mine?"

The blonde sighed. "If you want an evil Petrova ancestor I suggest you do talk to Katherine."

"Yeah but she's not a doppelganger. Did you not notice the similarity she had with someone else. I swear I know these features but I can't place my finger on just where I have seen them before."

When they passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign, Elena added, "Maybe we can ask Klaus if he knows anything..."

"Yeah sure...that conversation would be interesting...'hey Klaus we spied on the girl you want death for 500 years and found a thousand year old vampire who wants us dead now. Care to share who she is?'...great plan..." Caroline replied sarcastically.

This time it was Elena's turn to sigh. "Okay okay...forget it..."

It was almost midnight when Elena's phone rang. Tiredly, she grabbed it from the nightstand.

"Caroline? What is it?"

"Elena? I have a plan!" The blonde vampire sounded excited.

" I can't believe we haven't thought of that when you said we could ask Klaus. It's too obvious! We cannot ask him directly but we can ask Katherine!"

"Ok slow down Care! First of all, you're crazy, why the hell would she tell us anything and second of all, what does it have to do with Klaus?"

Elena wasn't too happy to discuss the matter. Not least because her friend's first words had sparked a hope she couldn't help but feel denied now.

"Oh 'lena, that's the entire point. He's not chasing her right now but she doesn't know, right? So when we threaten to give her over to Klaus she might spill it!"

She had to admit, the plan was cunning. And stupid.

"Yeah sure. Right before she yanks our hearts out of our chests. We are no match to her!"

"Don't be too sure of that!" The blonde replied. "I'll explain everything tomorrow, alright? I just wanted to let you know."

"Sure, thanks for helping me in the issue."

"No problem. See you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye!"

With that, she ended the phone call.

The next morning, they met at Caroline's place which was currently empty apart from the two of them since the Sheriff was on shift - again.

"Katherine may be older and stronger but she's not stupid. She killed me once - and Klaus wants to tear her apart for it. She knows that if she kills me there's no way in hell she'll get out alive. She won't kill me and that's why I'll go in. See if I can make her talk."

Caroline was still excited about her plan.

Elena frowned. "And if Klaus finds out? He'll rip us apart if we don't deliver Katherine to him."

"Nonsense. He doesn't want to kill her, that's what I realized. Death is too easy , a life in fear is her sentence - his words not mine." She added when she noticed Elena's look.

"Not that she has to know..."

"And then? All she does is telling lies anyway..."

Caroline groaned. "Elena!"

"What?"

"You wanted to know more about that Coralyn character. And Katherine's your best shot. We can just not do anything - if you decide that you can live with that curiosity..."

And that was where she was right. Elena would never cease to think about it.

* * *

It was shortly before dawn when Katherine entered her room.

Immediately, she paused.

Someone had been there.

Looking around, she noticed nothing out of place. Who the hell had the nerve to snoop in her things?

Walking further through the room, she saw a note lying on her bed.

_~Find me in the Grill tonight. Put on your best show. ~_

Seriously? Katherine didn't know who could actually be that stupid but she also couldn't deny she was intrigued.

Obviously, someone wanted to meet her without having anyone know about it.

Deciding that she was bored anyways and the Elena-show would make it safer for her to walk around town, she searched for her least sluttiest clothes - not that there were many and went into the bathroom to change.

Shortly afterwards, she made her way to the Grill, wearing only light makeup and a simple red violet top to dark jeans and flat shoes. The only pair she owned.

When she arrived at the local pub, she immediately noticed Elena walking by, obviously heading somewhere else.

_Good, at least that wasn't going to cause problems_.

The place was relatively empty for that time of the day, however she spotted a few familiar faces.

"...sorry Ty, Elena's going to be here soon...yeah see you later..." She heard a female voice.

Turning towards it, she noticed Caroline Forbes - her very favourite blonde baby vampire sitting in a booth.

_Well it's certainly not Elena...Very subtle_

Katherine hid a sarcastic grin as she approached.

She was on the bench before the blonde realized she was there.

"Hey Care...sorry for the delay..." She said in her best Elena - imitation.

"Hello to you too..." she said not giving away anything.

When Matt - the cute waiter - had served their coffee, smiling nicely at her, the blonde's face turned serious.

She took something out of her pocket and offered it to her.

"Looking for this...?"

_Her mobile phone_.

* * *

** What do you think? R&R!**


End file.
